L's Haircut
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: Light is cranky one morning and hurts L's feelings when he bags out his hair. Will L go a little overboard? Read to find out!  :D  Reviews are much appreciated ! Xx


**A/N Hi. I haven't written anything for a while and I got this idea so I thought I'd publish it. **

**Enjoy I guess..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. Things would be different if I did..**

**L's Haircut **

_**L's POV**_

"Light, Light it's time to get up"

Why can Light never get up on time, I give him plenty of time to sleep and he still can't get out of bed in the morning.

I pulled on the chain that connected me to the lazy seventeen year old and watched as he fell to the ground with a yell.

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell!"

"You would not get up when I told you the first time" I said looking down at him.

He grumbled as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder. He pushed past me as he made his way to the bathroom. I followed behind him and stopped when I reached my chair. I sat down in my crouched position and looked over at Light who looked more than a little annoyed.

"Ugh, Ryuuzaki, come on I need to brush my teeth!" Light groaned tugging the chain.

"Light should have gotten up earlier" I told him plainly, I received a nasty look as a reply.

"Well I at least have to do my hair" Light said urgently.

I laughed quietly, "No time Light, too bad your hair is naturally perfect like mine" I ran a hand through my onyx coloured hair to add to the statement.

Light rolled his eyes at me and let out a sarcastic, "Haa! Your hair looks like a tumble weed gone through a tornado!"

I felt a little hurt at his words, so my hair wasn't all that nice, at least I had hair right? Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Light doesn't like my hair?" I said with a hint of sadness in my usual monotone.

Light looked confused for a moment but quickly snapped back, "Pfft.. Have you seen your hair recently? It looks like you've never brushed in your life!"

"Maybe I don't have time to waste brushing my hair!" I yelled back, anger in my tone now.

"You're right, it would take five hours to brush your hair" Light said laughing.

Wow Light could be mean when he was defending his hair. How can a person be so attached to some lifeless thing that just sits on your head?

"Why don't I just shave my hair off then?" I looked at Light with anger in my eyes. These emotions were fake of course but I had gotten good at faking emotion around Light.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say" Light smirked at me.

I stood up from my chair quickly and headed for the door dragging Light behind me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as we went and called Watari.

"Watari, please inform the task force members that I will not be working with them today, I am getting a haircut" I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket. Behind me I heard Light gasp a little and then quicken his pace to catch up with me.

"You aren't serious are you?" Light's tone was disbelieving though it was still menacing.

"Yes Light I am, if you have such a big problem with my hair I'll just get rid of it!"

I continued to drag Light downstairs, I then produced the key to our handcuffs and unlocked my side. I placed the handcuffs around Matsuda's wrist because I knew it would annoy Light the most. Matsuda only stared at Light with a terrified expression and for one second I re-thought chaining Light to him. But instead left him there. If I come back and Masuda is dead, Light is Kira.

"Ryuuzaki wait!" Light called out but I ignored him and walked out the doors of the headquarters into Watari's waiting car.

_**2 hours later**_

I walked back through the doors of headquarters. The sound of my feet slapping the ground echoed around the now empty headquarters. Well, not really empty, Light and Matsuda were the only ones still there. I could almost hear their jaws drop when they saw me.

"R-R-Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda stuttered out.

I sighed and spoke as I normally do to Matsuda "Yes what is it?" I asked knowing that some stupid question was to follow.

"What did you do!" as expected he asked the stupidest most obvious question.

I sighed again and rolled my eyes resisting the urge to face palm, "What does it look like Matsuda?"

"You, but why!" his eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth was still gaping.

"They way I do my hair is really none of your concern" I pulled the key out of my pocket as I spoke unlocking Matsuda's handcuff and placing it back around my own wrist.

"Go home Matsuda, you must be here by eight tomorrow" I said dismissing him. He kept his eyes on me the whole time as he left the headquarters.

I turned to face Light who looked as though he had just seen the earth explode before him. I held back my laughter as I gave him a cold look.

"You.." he closed his mouth and took a step toward me before starting again.

"You actually did it" Light's voice was barely above a whisper.

I stared at him for a long three seconds before answering, "Yes Light, I did, you don't have to worry about my hair anymore" I watched as he face fell. His eyes began to water and he covered his face with his hands.

"Ohh.. Ryuuzaki! I was just tired, I didn't mean any of that, you know I'm not a morning person!" Light drabbled on his voice cracking a little as he spoke.

"It's a little late for that" I said heading up the stairs, a blubbering Light followed behind me. I could feel his eyes on the back of my now bald head.

When we reached the bedroom I sat down on the bed and faced Light who sat down on the bed opposite. His face was pale and his eyes wide. I kept my face emotionless as I sat looking at him.

"Why?" Light said reaching his hand out but pulling it away quickly.

"You didn't like my hair, now it's gone, you should be happy" I said simply this was going better than expected.

"But you know I was just kidding, I really didn't mean it! I was just a little irritated because I was tired and I- I'm sorry" Light hung his head and looked up at me from under his hair, "I really liked your hair, I liked how messy it was, I liked colour, I liked how it hung in your while you were eating cake and got icing in it" Light chuckled a little at this. "It made you, YOU! I love you hair L" Light finished using my 'real' name.

At this point I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"That is very nice of you Light" I said still smiling.

"Yeah, but it's too late, your hair is gone" Light flopped sideways and layed looking at me.

I smiled wider and laughed just a little. Light sat up again and looked at me puzzled.

"What's so funny?" Light asked pushing his hair out of his face.

I waited a moment thinking about the best way to do this. I decided I wouldn't say anything. I smiled wider as I reached up and pulled the bald cap off my head revealing my onyx black hair to a once again stunned Light.

I wished I had a camera at that moment, the look on his face was priceless.

"You-you bastard!" Light jumped at me and I put out my foot instinctively striking him in the chest. He fell back on the bed winded.

"I knew you liked my hair Light" I said standing and looking over him.

"You're evil" Light said between breaths. I sat down on the bed next to him.

Once he got his breath back Light sat up and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it lightly before shoving me off the edge of the bed.

"Don't ever do anything like that to me again" Light said now looking over me as I pushed myself back up into a better position.

"I'm very sorry Light, next time you insult my hair I'll shave yours off" I said standing and laying down in my own bed crossing my arms behind my head.

Light gave me a death stare before laying down himself.

"Goodnight Light" I said. I threw the bald cap at him and rolled over.

I heard Light sigh deeply obviously repressing some violent retaliation.

"Goodnight L"

**A/N Haha : ) What do you think? I thought it was pretty funny.. But I wanna know what you think. I've been very unmotivated to write anything because I haven't been getting reviews. That might sound dumb but you guys know how hard it is to be inspired when you work hard on something and no one says anything right? **

**Soo.. Yeah, Reviews please. P.S You should read my story Lawliets Lament. It's got a sequel now.. I would appreciate a review. **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
